


Tale of a Rogue

by miknge



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miknge/pseuds/miknge
Summary: Takes place during "The Cure" saga. One-shot
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 4





	Tale of a Rogue

For as long as Rogue had remembered, she had always been a villain. Her own dad and aunt treated her like one when her powers manifested without her knowledge during her first kiss she ever shared with the boy she had a crush on. She still remembers the day when it happened very clearly, like it was just yesterday.

The boy's name is Cody Robbins. When she accidentally absorbed his memories and psyche, she didn't even know that it had happened until the boy had fainted in her arms. To this day, the boy is still in a coma. Not long after that, she began to gain his memories and a little bit of his personality, but during all this confusion, she didn't even know she was a mutant yet.

It was only when her dad began treating her horribly, shunning and shaming her that she fully understood the situation she was in. Needless to say, her relationship with her dad and aunt began to sour, causing her to run away from home.

Being a part of The Brotherhood was different because she felt accepted by people like her. For the first time in her life after she found out she was a mutant and joining the Brotherhood, she felt like she mattered. She felt understood and she belonged somewhere. She thought she had finally found a place that she could call home. But alas, she was young that time and didn't realise that she was being used and manipulated by Mystique, her adoptive mom.

Not only had they treated her like their own, but they also had encouraged her to use her powers on the innocents. They fully accepted and embraced her as a mutant and turned her into a villain. Rogue had lost count on how many innocent people she had hurt, but the one that had stood out and was finally the last straw for her was Carol Danvers, or rather known as Ms. Marvel. This wasn't what Rogue had wanted for herself.

Not being able to control the dominating personality of Carol Danvers after she permanently absorbed her powers, Rogue began to lose sight of herself. Oftentimes, she found herself having an inner battle with Carol in her head, her own personality fighting with Carol's to take over her psyche. Carol, being the stronger of the two, would always win.

Feeling lost and confused once again with her conflicts with The Brotherhood and the inner battles she had with Carol, Rogue finally had had enough. She ran away again, this time, from The Brotherhood. For the sake of her own sanity, she turned to Professor X for help, and the rest is history.

Now, sitting by the doorstep of the X-Mansion on this breezy night, Rogue is contemplating another type of help that she had seen on the TV earlier today. The help in the form of "The Cure" for all mutants. With this cure, all mutants will be free from their powers. With this cure, she wouldn't have to wear clothes that cover her skin. She wouldn't have to worry about accidentally putting someone into a coma. She could freely touch and kiss someone.

Which, speaking of, suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Gambit been lookin' all over de place for you, chére."

Rogue rolled her eyes when she heard an all too familiar Cajun accent that she had gotten so used to.

"What do ya want, Swamp Rat?" she asked, visibly annoyed.

"Nuthin', belle," Gambit replied with a toothy grin. "Can't Gambit be worried f'r his gal?"

"Alright, first of all, Cajun, Ah ain't yah gal," Rogue retorted. "An' second of all, Ah don't need ya worryin' 'bout me. Ah can take care o' mahself!"

"Hey, now. No need t'get so worked up, mon amour," Gambit said in a relaxed tone and held both of his hands up in a placating manner. "Was just concerned 'bout you losin' sleep over de cure, is all."

There was a pause, before Gambit smiled. "I hit de jackpot, non?"

"So what if Ah lose sleep over it, huh? Not like ya would ever understand," Rogue said.

"Gambit understands, alright. Gambit understands dat you want to take de cure in order to be able to kiss him wit'out worrying about drainin' his energy," Gambit said with a playful smirk. "But just so you know, chére. You can drain my energy anytime."

As he said this, he leaned towards her for a kiss.

"Ugh! Ya're unbelievable," Rogue said, before shoving him away from her face and flying away. She faintly heard him calling after her but she ignored it. 

So what if she wants to take the cure. She is tired of being a mutant. She is tired of being careful around others. She is tired of living in fear of accidentally touching someone with her bare skin. She is tired of carrying the guilt and shame of hurting Cody, Carol and all those innocent victims all those years ago. But most of all, she is tired of fighting the good fight, only for the rest of the world treating the mutants like villains.

So what if she just wants a normal life? Is there anything wrong with that?


End file.
